


ain't it like thunder under earth

by suethetrex



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suethetrex/pseuds/suethetrex
Summary: Only later did he realize he’d cried, when Gideon ran a thumb down his cheek and showed him the wetness.





	ain't it like thunder under earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a literal decade, and of course it's explicit smut and feelings. 
> 
> I'm referring to Zero entirely as Gideon here, in this particular fic, because in my imagination it's been a little while into their relationship and Jude has become firmly comfortable referring to him that way.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine!

This had begun as a particularly luxurious fuck for Jude and Gideon, slow rolls of hips and sparks running up goose-pimpled flesh. From flat on his back Jude had an excellent view, Gideon’s blonde hair falling over his temples and forehead, perspiration turning the canvas of his athlete’s torso dewy and mouth-watering. 

Gideon’s open mouth rested against Jude’s calf. His short exhales might have tickled, if Jude’s spine wasn’t melting into the silk sheets of their shared bed, if his lover’s grinding thrusts weren’t catching fire in the cradle where their pelvises met. 

Jude clutched, hard, the pillow beneath his head and panted. 

“Fuck,” he got out and watched the wrinkle between Gideon’s brows deepen, that strange pained expression his lover wore when he was close to orgasm, so ecstatic as to transcend his usual guardedness. Gideon’s grip tightened on Jude’s ankle where he pulled him split open, thumb denting the skin of his instep, Jude’s other leg crooked about his side and waist. 

Sometimes, Jude knew, Gideon would watch him through half-lidded eyes, staring beneath those blonde eyelashes when they fucked. Jude knew his lover got off on watching him get off. The feeling was oftentimes mutual. 

But, right now, Gideon’s eyes were scrunched closed, brow furrowed, as his sleek body rolled and crashed into Jude’s. He looked, Jude thought, like something sculpted, the trim lines of his chest and waist cut by the falling light, his face transfixed. His expression seemed at once holy and condemning. Jude couldn’t look away. 

He was so fucked, in every way, Jude was. Gideon’s motion was mesmerizing, a feat of grace. His mouth moved, jaw dragging along the skin of Jude’s lower leg, to mouth at the swell of Jude’s ankle. Something inside Jude juddered loose at the sight and he arched, cursing softly, fingers skidding until he grabbed his own hair.  


It felt as though they had been going for hours, this slow unyielding fuck. He wanted Gideon to kiss him, he wanted him to fuck Jude through the floor, he wanted this slow roiling heat between them to never cease. Jude had thought, mouth open, that he could watch his star athlete boyfriend fuck him like this forever.

But, something about the euphoric grimace fixing Gideon’s face, the muscle leaping in his jaw, the drag of his open mouth along the arch of Jude's foot, suddenly Jude couldn’t stand it. 

He got a hand on his cock, finally, and made a gut-punch sound. Gideon’s eyes slid open, barely, his body pulling towards Jude’s as if magnetically driven, his hips pushing flush to Jude’s ass. Jude came staring at his parted lips and that little wrinkle in his brow. 

Gideon made a low noise and let Jude’s leg down, curling over Jude until that hot weight blanketed him and their mouths met. Jude shuddered in gratitude for that skin-on-skin heaviness, clutching at Gideon’s back, saying breathlessly, “I barely had to touch myself, I came so fast.”

“Shut up, fuck,” Gideon said, hunching into him, body stuttering forward and jerking the breath out of both of them. “I’m gonna-” 

“You can fuck me like this, go on,” Jude managed, barely, shaking into their kiss, and Gideon went to work, that cradle of heat blasting up into Jude’s oversensitive body as Gideon grunted into his shoulder. 

Jude lifted his head, craning his neck, still blinking away the sparks, and watched that pale ass he loved pound him, hard and fast, the muscles visibly flexing. The sight was like a second gut-punch. He felt that blow down to his toes. 

Violently, he flinched, palms jumping down Gideon’s back. An echo of that orgasmic swell rose with brutal urgency.

“What, what?” Gideon started to pull up. Jude grabbed at him frantically, shaking his head. 

“Don’t stop!” He planted his heels in the mattress and cried out with his whole body.

And Gideon fucked him like he so desperately needed and Jude’s second orgasm howled up inside him like something utterly primal. Maybe his first orgasm had never actually stopped. He made himself hoarse in Gideon’s ear, knees digging into his sides, and felt Gideon give into the same animal, their combined shaking turning Jude inside out.

Only later did he realize he’d cried, when Gideon ran a thumb down his cheek and showed him the wetness. Jude only shook his head, chest still heaving, and Gideon let his head thump back down. 

“I think you fucked me stupid,” is what Jude said, eventually, when the rawness of the moment eased a little. His ass was already sore and he clenched, idly, to feel that ache radiate. Gideon said something that sounded like _love you_ into his chest. 

“Yeah,” Jude said. He thought back to the half-agony crumpling Gideon’s face mere minutes ago, the way he had turned his face into Jude’s calf. Jude cleared his throat. Perhaps fucking wasn’t the right word for this, after all. 

“You, uh, all that, it was good for you?” He asked. There was a long pause in which Jude was mortified at how he had worded the question. He’d come _twice_. Gideon’s favorite affectionate insult felt embarrassingly apt.

“Are you serious?” Gideon raised his head to look at him, incredulous, eyebrows climbing. Jude flushed. How did he ask his boyfriend, post-incredible love-making, if everything was alright? 

Gideon’s expression promptly cleared, the wrinkle disappearing. “You fuck me up sometimes,” he said, looking anywhere but at Jude’s face. “I don’t know what it is. Like looking at the fucking sun.” He must have glimpsed Jude’s expression anyway, because he protested, “Don’t laugh!” 

“I love you too,” Jude said and felt his heart turn over at the slow shark’s grin Gideon gave him before dropping his head back down on Jude’s chest. This conversation, finished, for the moment. They caught their breath together, Jude’s thumb running over the shell of Gideon’s ear. 

The two of them rarely slept wrapped around one another like this. They liked to have their own space. Jude had thought it especially pertinent, considering the intensity of their other bedroom activities. His eyes dropped from the ceiling to that golden head resting on his chest. Jude thought he could still feel the ghost of Gideon’s touch, clutching his calf, the way he’d been held, like something that burned and soothed his lover, all at once. 

_Like looking at the fucking sun._


End file.
